Stegosaurus
|-|Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 200 |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = The Stegosaurus is a Stegosaurid dinosaur. These medium-sized dinosaurs have four legs and are often characterized by having plates on their back, as well as tail spikes. The Stegosaurus lived during the late Jurassic Period |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Stegosaurus(Steg-oh-soar-uhs) is a large green Stegosaurid dinosaur with orange plates on its back. Previously, Stegosaurs typically spawned in groups as a common NPC; however, due to the AI animation update, they no longer do. The name Stegosaurus means "plated lizard. Even though the normal Stegosaurus is nearly never played, skins like the Snowflake Stegosaurus are quite popular. A possible Stegosaurus remake can be found in one of the Trading Map's exhibits. The remodel has a lighter color than the current Stegosaurus, and has a similar body structure to the Disco skin. Despite having cool-looking and popular skins, the stock skin itself is blocky and rarely used. Trivia * There is proof that a remodel of this exists in the trading map, but for unknown reasons it isn't in game yet. * Stegosaurus is the state fossil of Colorado. |-|Maceball Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 500 DNALIMITED |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = N/A |desc =The Disco Stegosaurus, referred as Disco Stego or Disco. It is a dinosaur that was winner of the Art Contest. Sometimes you can see a Disco Stegosaurus doing a Moonwalk, they normally go in packs from 2-4 if there are herds on the server. When the stegosaurus is moving, certain actions (such as the moonwalk, as said above) will happen, including the classic "disco" move of the 70's, where the arm moves up diagonally. When doing a secondary attack with the "1" key, the stegosaurus will flip upside down, do a 360, and flip up again. The normal attack has the stego do a 360 turn with its tail being the attack. For the looks, it has rainbow like spikes along it's back, an black afro with what seems to be a fork or comb in it, red sun glasses, a elvis/disco suit, and a very bright "disco ball" on its tail. Currently, it is limited and can only be obtained through trade. This dinosaur was also released along with The phoniex |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Maceball Stegosaurus is a grey and black limited dinosaur skin with black spikes and a mace ball on the tip of its tail. The plates on its back strongly resemble the plates that the Hothead Megavore has on its back. It is one of the most valuable skins in the game, as not many people bought the Maceball Stegosaurus when it was on sale. You can give a Psychoceratops, a Giant Albino Baryonyx, along with this, to get a [[Megavore|'Megavore']].''' |-|Snowflake Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Obtainable from present during event LIMITED |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness =N/A |desc = |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The '''Snowflake Stegosaurus is a limited dinosaur skin which was obtainable from a randomly spawning gift in the winter map during a Christmas event. Its plates are replaced by large, light blue snowflakes, and the tip of its tail is replaced by 4 decorated Christmas Trees. Its body is white with ripple-like patterns, resembling a snow drift. It leaves a floating trail of snowflakes that resembles the ones on its back. |-|Stegosaurus Plush = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = Obtainable from Plush Egg |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = |desc = |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Stegosaurus Plush is an olive-green stegosaurus with orange plates. It came out at the same time as the other plushies and is only obtainable in the trading map through the plush egg or trading. Like all other plushies it "bleeds" stuffing instead of blood. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching. |-|Disco Stegosaurus = 262x262px |diet = Herbivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = (Limited) 5000 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=280 1680 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=35 210 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = A stegosaurus skin designed by a player during the art contest. |height = 13 FT |length = 29 FT |weight = 6000 LBS}} The Disco Stegosaurus is a skin for the Stegosaurus that was released as part of the Art Event in May of 2017. The plates on its back are bright, neon colors, and the tip of its tail is a bright white ball, resembling a disco ball. The head is purple, and the Disco Stegosaurus is wearing sunglasses and a large afro like wig. The Disco Stegosaurus has a large gold chain wrapping around the center of its body. Using it's AOE attack, the Disco Stegosaurus jumps on its back and spins around, damaging everything in its radius. In it's idle animation it moves it's legs and once in a while turns backward. Despite coming in first place during the Art Contest, it is the least used and least valuable Art Skin in the game right now. |-|IN REAL LIFE= Stegosaurus was a large stegosaur native to North American reigons in the Morrison Formation during the Late Jurassic 150 MYA. Known species include Stegosaurus stenops and Stegosaurus grandis. Its most fearsome predator was Ceratosaurus, as it was well adapted for hunting it. To defend itself, it had large thagomizers at the end of its tail. It possessed tall scutes on it's back which are believed to serve in mating displays or threat displays. It had a long neck, perfect for grazing and eating leafs from small trees and bushes. It used 2 pairs of long, spikes named thagomizers as a defence against predators. The chance of it possesing feathers is pretty small due to the amount of armor and scales it had, however a study discussing the scale impressions of Hesperosaurus and '''Gigantspinosaurus '''which are relatives of the '''Stegosaurus '''might actually prove that these animals did indeed possess feathers. The small, polygonal scales were in some places interupted by ovulal tubicals which are thought to be feather attachment points. These feathers would most liklly be quills or fluff. Mass: up to 4000 kg Length: 7 meters long Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins